Skyler
Imagine this a woman goes into the delivery room to give birth to a healthy baby girl. Only to find out that her daughter will have to be in the hospital from the day she is born to a couple days after the New Years. This girl will have to have Santa Clause come to the hospital because she is too sick to leave the hospital. This girl was bubbly blue eyed baby and she was born November 9th in 1999. She was born to a loving father and a beautiful mother. She came into this world not knowing that she would be in and out of hospital from the day she was born to the age of 10 years old. You might be wondering who this girl is, this girl is me and this is my story. This will be about my story and how this can relate to Grey’s Anatomy. Hi! My name is Skyler Oksman! I am 19 years old. When I was born, I was born with a vesicoureteral reflux i.e. kidney reflux. You might be wondering what that is. A kidney reflux is when the flow of urine goes the w rong way. In layman terms, I would have to pee and then I wouldn’t have to pee. The urine would go from the kidney to the bladder and then back. You don’t have to be a genius to realize that your urine should only go down to the bladder and not back up to the kidneys. This reflux can lead to urinary tract infections which suck. If you don’t know what a urinary tract infection, it is an infection in any part of the urinary system. They usually involve the urinary tract and bladder. I know for me personally that I got a lot of urinary tract infections when I was child which led to me have to take this medicine that tasted like bubblegum as a preventative measure not to get anymore. The urinary tract infection weren’t the worse part for me, the worst part was me having to come into the hospital every couple months to get a tube up my urethra and to my kidneys to see the flap. It was a horrible experience because to get the tube out, I had to pee. If I couldn’t pee, they had to pour water on my vagina so that I could pee. They couldn’t just take it out because they might rip something, it had to come out naturally. It was fun because I got to see what was inside me. My dad also brought this set of twin dolls for me after the last tube came out. I was so happy when the last tube came out because I never had to experience that again which was a relief. These trips to doctors were leading up to a surgery to get the reflux fixed. For the surgery, they go in and sew the flap shut. I don’t know exactly how they performed the procedure. They could either have performed open surgery or laparoscopic surgery. The only thing I remember about the surgery is before the surgery, I watched Charlie and The Chocolate Factory''. When they rolled'' me into the operation room, they put me under with anesthesia. The anesthesia smelled like bubble gum. They told me to count to 10 but I kept trying to avoid going to sleep. I finally counted and was out like a light. They had to wake me up after the surgery to pee and to see how I was doing. I was allowed to leave a couple hours after the surgery. I had to be put in a wheel chair to go to my parent’s car. When I was about to leave the hospital, I got a purple popsicle. They also gave me this bucket to hold just in case I vomited. I vomited the minute I got into the car. After I got home, I wouldn’t pee for the longest time because I thought something bad was going to happen. I went in a couple weeks later for a follow-up. I have been good ever since that surgery. The only thing that is bad is that I have the bladder of a kitten. I have to pee like every 5 minutes, it is bad. You are probably wondering why I wrote down this giant story. There is a method to madness. Before I told you what led me to watching Grey’s Anatomy, I had to give the low-down on my surgery. This surgery is what led me to watching Grey’s Anatomy'' because I became obsessed with how people perform surgery and'' everything having to deal with surgery. I asked my mom if there was a show that showed how doctors performed surgery. She told me that I should watch Grey’s Anatomy. I decided to start watching Grey’s Anatomy but I was a little nervous. I didn’t want some boring doctor show that I couldn’t understand what they were talking about. I wanted a show that would entertain me, and teach me the ins and outs of surgery. I wanted to learn about cool and interesting surgeries. If you combined all the things that I wanted out of a show about surgery, you would get Grey’s Anatomy. Greys Anatomy gives you the surgical side plus the drama plus the emotional side all in one show. I fell in love with the show from the moment I watched it and I have been in love with it ever since. I have watched every season of the show multiple times. Grey’s Anatomy has performed so many surgeries but they have yet to perform a surgery for a kidney reflux. I think it would be so cool for them to perform that so I could see what they do when you are under. Even though they have not covered the surgery that I want them too, they have covered a lot of cool surgeries. The surgeries could range from separating adult conjoined twins to helping a man with a fish in his penis. The more interesting the cases, the more fun the show is to watch. I love the surgery that I had and I wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world but it would be fun to be known as the girl that had a cool surgery. Grey’s Anatomy'' gave me more appreciation for the doctors and the nurses that'' helped me with my surgery. I never knew how hard it was to perform surgery and work in the medical field until I saw this show. When I was under anesthesia, I wanted to know what happened when they performed the surgery. I like the fact that I get to see what happens when people are put on anesthesia and have surgery performed on them in Grey’s Anatomy.